Mộng ngàn năm
by yuekochan
Summary: Không có gì đặc biệt, chỉ là chia sẻ một góc nhìn, về nơi mọi thứ bắt đầu, về khởi nguồn cho tất cả, về những câu hỏi mà Sesshoumaru vẫn miệt mài tìm kiếm câu trả lời… Lời giải đáp sẽ đến từ chính người cha mà anh luôn kính trọng.


**_Mộng ngàn năm_**

Ta đã có một giấc mơ…

Giấc mơ bắt đầu từ ngày con mở mắt chào đời.

Giấc mơ chiếm phần nhiều cuộc đời ta cho tới khi kết thúc.

Và giấc mơ sẽ đi theo suốt chặng đường còn lại của con…

~o0o~

Lần đầu tiên nhìn con trong vòng tay ta, ta đã biết con là một điều khác biệt đã hình thành trong thế giới hỗn loạn đầy khắc nghiệt này. Ta đã nhận ra cốt cách băng tuyết ẩn sâu trong đôi mắt hổ phách trong suốt thơ trẻ, vẻ điềm nhiên lạnh giá khắc trên từng đường nét gương mặt con như một thứ bản ngã trời sinh.

Nhìn con, ta như nhìn thấy trước sự chuyển dời của bánh xe vô lượng, của những gì đã, đang và sẽ tới trong tương lai dài đằng đẵng. Giống như thứ ánh sáng sinh ra nơi bóng tối tận cùng báo hiệu thay đổi, sự xuất hiện của con làm chấn động tim ta, dậy lên trong ta những linh tính khiến ta vừa hoang mang, vừa khao khát.

Một đứa trẻ chỉ vừa biết đến cuộc đời như con làm sao có thể xoay vần tâm trí ta trong từng ấy phức cảm? Nhưng ta biết, ta nhận ra, và ta hiểu những lời thì thầm của số mệnh đang văng vẳng bên tai như thôi thúc ta phải làm một điều gì đó, để nắm lấy định mệnh này.

Rồi như một sự khởi đầu, ta đã để con mang cái tên thuộc về Cái Chết…

 ** _…Sesshoumaru…_**

Con lớn lên, không giống với bất cứ đứa trẻ nào mà ta từng biết. Con mang sự điềm tĩnh đến hầu như vô cảm, con chìm trong một thế giới mà chỉ riêng con biết và không để cho ai có thể chạm vào.

Con lớn lên, ngày càng mạnh mẽ, với mong muốn mạnh lên từng ngày từng giờ một, con vượt qua chính mình của ngày hôm qua, và tiến bộ hơn nữa trong ngày mai. Con xứng đáng với dòng máu của một daiyoukai tuôn trào trong huyết quản, đó là điều mà không ai, không một ai có thể lắc đầu không công nhận. Nhưng, nếu những gì con theo đuổi chỉ là như vậy, thừa kế lại những thành tựu của ta, mảnh đất phương Tây này, thì ta sẽ không tự hào về điều đó.

Ta biết, con đường con đi sẽ không bao giờ giống ta. Ngay từ ngày đầu tiên con xuất hiện trên thế giới này, ta đã nhìn thấy tương lai con là một cuộc đấu tranh bất tận mà con sẽ không bao giờ dừng bước cho đến khi chạm tới tận cùng của cuộc đời.

Nhưng tất cả, để làm gì? Trong thứ nỗ lực miệt mài đó, trong những nghĩ suy mà không ai có thể đoán định đó, con đang tìm kiếm điều gì? Con liệu có khi nào tự hỏi bản thân mình như thế không?

Con biết, nhưng con không hiểu, con không muốn hiểu. Con tin vào lý trí bản thân nhiều đến mức con không bao giờ hồ nghi để ngoái lại đằng sau. Con không thỏa hiệp với trái tim của chính mình.

Nhưng con không thể chối bỏ những gì đã luôn tồn tại…

Tha thứ cho ta vì đã không nói với con tất cả những điều đó, tha thứ cho ta vì đã không bao giờ ở bên con với tư cách của một người cha. Bởi vì con giống ta, bởi vì con là con trai của ta.

Vì điều duy nhất khiến con tin là những gì do chính con tự mình nhận thức.

Nhưng, cuộc đời này là một mê lộ mà người ta chỉ đánh mất đi phương hướng trong một khoảnh khắc nhỏ nhoi cũng đủ để rơi vào những vòng xoay không lối thoát. Con còn trẻ, còn trẻ lắm, nên trước khi con hiểu được mục đích của cuộc đời mình, ta sẽ trở thành mục đích của con.

Và hàng trăm năm đã trôi qua như thế…

Vì con, ta phải trở nên vĩ đại. Vì con, ta không cho phép mình thất bại trong bất cứ cuộc chiến nào. Vì con, ta sẽ trở thành đối thủ mạnh nhất mà con không thể nào vượt qua.

"Đó là tất cả những gì con làm được?"

Lạnh nhạt, ta đã luôn buông lời nói ấy. Con đáp lại ta bằng sự im lặng đầy kính trọng và phảng phất ý thức tranh đua. Đôi mắt con lạnh, gần như dửng dưng. Nhưng con đã tiếp tục phấn đấu, vẫn với vẻ lặng lẽ im lìm đó.

"Ngài đâu cần phải ra vẻ như vậy."

Một lần, Toutousai đã nói. Lão thợ rèn nhìn ta bằng cặp mắt tò mò đầy nghi hoặc. Đó là điều mà ta không thích ở lão, lão đã biết ta trong một thời gian quá dài đủ để hiểu được những ý nghĩ mà ta không chia sẻ với ai.

"Đây, thứ ngài cần!"

Lão nói tiếp khi ta im lặng, rồi đẩy bọc vải dài trong tay ra trước mặt ta. Ta có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt chăm chú của lão dõi theo từng cử động của mình khi ta lấy thanh kiếm ra khỏi bọc, nhìn vào thứ ánh sáng xanh dương rực lên trên lưỡi kiếm .

"Ngài định làm gì với một thanh kiếm như thế này?"

"Tenseiga… là chìa khóa." Một lúc sau câu hỏi của lão, ta mới trả lời, từng tiếng nói thoát ra khỏi môi ta như chỉ để cho chính mình nghe.

 _Tenseiga là chìa khóa, nhưng nó có thể mở ra được điều gì, là do con quyết định. Trở thành thứ bóng tối trước bình minh hay tia sáng đầu tiên xuyên qua tận cùng đêm thẳm, hoàn toàn là lựa chọn của con._

"Tôi không biết việc này sẽ dẫn đến đâu…" lão thợ rèn nhắm mắt thở dài, không che giấu được cái rùng mình đằng sau lớp áo "…nhưng cậu ấy càng ngày càng mạnh lên một cách đáng sợ!"

Ta chỉ nhàn nhạt cười.

Phải, con đã mạnh lắm rồi. Mầm mống của một sức mạnh vĩ đại đang sinh sôi nảy nở trong con. Ta biết, rồi sẽ có một ngày mà vai trò làm mục tiêu phấn đấu của con sẽ trở thành nhiệm vụ mà ta không thể nào kham nổi. Và ngày ấy thật sự đã đến nhanh hơn mức mà ta có thể hình dung.

Ta còn có thể tiếp tục vai trò này được bao lâu nữa? Ta đã tự hỏi điều đó cùng với nỗi hoang mang và thoáng tự hào.

Ta không muốn con vượt qua ta, ta sẽ không để con thỏa mãn với thành công ấy. Nhưng con có nhiều bản lĩnh hơn ta tưởng, con giỏi giang hơn ta nghĩ, và ta lo ngại rằng cái ngày mà con bước ra khỏi cái bóng của ta sẽ sớm hơn ta định liệu.

Thế giới ngoài kia rộng lớn lắm. Thế giới ngoài kia phức tạp và ngập đầy thống khổ. Chưa đến lúc, vẫn chưa đến lúc để con hài lòng với những gì mà con đã đạt được.

Ta không cho phép mình thất bại trước con. Ta sẽ không bỏ cuộc cho đến hơi thở cuối cùng.

.

Ngày hôm nay, ta biết là mình sẽ chết. Ta nghe tim mình lạnh dần đi trong những đợt gió tuyết lồng lộng thổi, ta nghe từng nhịp đập lắng xuống trong âm thanh của sóng biển ầm ào. Máu đổ xuống tuyết rồi cũng bị vùi lấp xuống đáy sâu khôn tận, hận thù quay cuồng điên đảo rồi cũng chết lặng trong bóng tối hút sâu. Với ta, ngày hôm nay, tất cả sẽ kết thúc.

"Cha vẫn định đi như thế à?"

Con đã đến vào thời khắc mà ta đã muốn dành phần sức lực còn lại để làm một việc cuối cùng, giọng con như hòa làm một với luồng khí lạnh ngắt đêm đông.

"Con muốn ngăn ta sao, Sesshoumaru?"

"Con sẽ không cố thử đâu. Nhưng trước đó con muốn Sou'unga và Tessaiga được truyền lại cho con."

"Nếu ta không đưa chúng cho con…" chậm rãi, ta thả từng lời, sự dửng dưng hòa lẫn vào từng tiếng nói của ta như một thói quen cả trong những điều cay độc nhất "…thì con sẽ giết chính cha của mình sao?"

Con đã im lặng.

Khoảng yên lặng như được kéo thật dài trong tiếng gió thê thiết thổi. Tuyết bay trắng xóa trước mắt ta bị nuốt mất trong bóng đen của bầu trời và sóng biển mênh mông. Ta bất giác bật cười, nghe giọng mình bỗng dưng đanh lại.

"Con đòi hỏi quá nhiều sức mạnh phải không? Tại sao con lại khao khát sức mạnh đến thế?"

"Vì con sẽ đi trên con đường của sự chinh phục tối cao. Và sức mạnh là cần thiết để con đi trên con đường đó!"

"Chinh phục…tối cao?"

Ta lặp lại những từ ngữ bất chợt làm nhòa đi những bộn bề trong tâm trí ta, khiến nhận thức nào trong ta chợt sáng.

"Nói cho ta nghe, Sesshoumaru, có ai đó mà con muốn bảo vệ không?"

"Bảo vệ?"

Hai tiếng ấy phát ra lạ lẫm trên môi con, ta như hình dung được cả ánh ngạc nhiên vụt qua màu mắt hổ phách lạnh lùng. Một khắc ngập ngừng trước khi con đáp lại ta bằng một lời dứt khoát.

"Con, Sesshoumaru, không cần phải theo đuổi thứ nỗ lực đó!"

Sau câu trả lời của con, ta phóng mình lao vào đêm thẳm, không nhìn lại đằng sau lấy một lần.

..

Con có biết ta đã nhìn thấy điều gì ở con? Là hình ảnh của chính ta những tháng ngày tuổi trẻ. Mải mê chạy theo những tham vọng, những hoài bão, rồi bỏ lạc trái tim trong khoảng sâu tối hoang lạnh trống tênh của những hận thù. Cuộc sống bị đốt cháy trong những chuỗi ngày dài của chiến trận, mà mỗi lần vung kiếm đều khắc sâu vào linh hồn vô số vết thương.

Bóng tối, thứ bóng tối đậm đặc của hận thù và quyền lực đã nuốt chửng cả thế giới yêu quái này, để rồi nhấn chìm nó trong một dòng chảy khốc liệt. Đó là vòng luân hồi của những cuộc chém giết không có ngày tận diệt, của những kẻ sát sinh tắm mình trong máu đến hủy hoại cả linh hồn.

Sesshoumaru – ta chợt nhớ lại những ý nghĩ của mình khi viết ra định mệnh của con bằng chính cái tên ấy. Rồi con sẽ lựa chọn thế nào? Con sẽ là kẻ tiếp tục vùi mình trong vòng xoáy ấy như bao kẻ khác, hay sẽ làm người đem lại Cái Chết cho bóng tối này, mở ra một con đường mới cho chính bản thân con?

Nếu như con lao đến tấn công ta vào thời khắc đó, ta sẽ giao cả hai thanh kiếm lại cho con, vì con đã lựa chọn Bóng tối, vì con cần chúng đến mức sẵn sàng vứt bỏ cả tâm linh. Làm một kẻ sát sinh và sống như một kẻ sát sinh, nếu điều con quyết định là như thế, ta sẽ giao chúng cho con để con _tồn tại_.

Nhưng, sau tất cả, con vẫn _không đủ vô tình_.

Với con vẫn có những điều quan trọng hơn cả sức mạnh. Và những điều ấy sẽ đem lại thứ sức mạnh còn lớn lao hơn cả những gì ta có thể để lại cho con. Rồi con sẽ trở thành một điều khác biệt như những gì ta đã nhìn thấy, đã đợi chờ, và tin tưởng.

Ta muốn nói với con tất cả những điều ấy. Nhưng ta đã im lặng. Một ngày nào đó con sẽ hiểu, con sẽ tự mình khám phá ra. Vì con là con trai của ta, đứa con đáng tự hào.

"…Giao cho Sesshoumaru…"

Ta đã đặt Tenseiga vào tay những thuộc hạ trung thành, mong rằng một ngày nào đó con sẽ giữ thanh kiếm này ở bên. Con cần có nó, để đi tiếp con đường mà con đã chọn.

Tất cả đã đi dần vào hồi kết. Ta biết thời gian của mình đang dần ngắn lại, ta nghe sự sống rời bỏ thân thể để hòa lẫn với mưa giăng. Hận thù và thống khổ đã rơi vào thinh lặng, ta nghĩ về những tháng năm đã bị thiêu hủy trong chiến tranh thành đống tro tàn, về yêu thương thoáng qua sưởi ấm cõi lòng cô lạnh, về tương lai mà ta biết đã không còn thuộc về mình.

Kết thúc ở đây cũng được rồi. Con đã đủ mạnh rồi, con đã vững vàng rồi, con đã không cần một 'đối thủ' như ta nữa. Từ giờ, kẻ duy nhất mà con phải vượt qua chính là bản thân con, là những gì mà trái tim con còn ẩn giấu.

Những điều ta đã không thể làm được, ta sẽ đặt nó ở nơi con. Vì thế, con phải vượt qua ta, phải mạnh mẽ hơn ta, con phải xây dựng cuộc đời của con bằng đôi tay và sức lực của chính mình.

 _Ta sẽ không để lại cho con bất cứ sức mạnh nào của ta._

Ta sẽ không để lại cho con bất cứ quyền lực nào của ta.

Ta sẽ không để lại cho con bất cứ thành quả nào của ta.

Ta để lại cho con ý chí của ta.

Ta để lại cho con hoài bão của ta.

Và ta để lại cho con giấc mơ của ta…

Vào khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, ta lại như thấy giấc mộng xưa cũ chợt vụt qua nơi đáy mắt, trước khi hư vô tràn đến khỏa lấp mọi giác quan.

 _Ngàn năm ta đã mơ một giấc mộng, và ngàn năm ta đợi giấc mộng ấy được thành hình…_

 **~END~**


End file.
